<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempted by StrongIndependentCatwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604253">Tempted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongIndependentCatwoman/pseuds/StrongIndependentCatwoman'>StrongIndependentCatwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prequel series: Memories like Shattered Glass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Law School, Lectures, Mutual Pining, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Pet Names, Prequel, SVU Season 16, Series, Slow Burn, Smoking, Studying, mentions of drag show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongIndependentCatwoman/pseuds/StrongIndependentCatwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did you want to go to law school?”<br/>Sonny looked up at her from his book, making a sound of acknowledgment. “What?”<br/>Valorie rested her head in her hands. “We’ve seen each other in class for weeks, and we never thought to ask what brought us here?” </p><p>Prequel series. Valorie and Sonny meet at Fordham Law night school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prequel series: Memories like Shattered Glass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>You know you were going to be late, and you still stopped for coffee?’ </em>   </p><p>The inner voice in Valorie’s head scolded her as she rushed down the hallway to the lecture hall. She shook her head at herself. ‘<em>I’m not /that/ late</em>.’  </p><p>Valorie knew she was pushing the clock when she got out of her day job in midtown Manhattan later than she predicted. Getting off the train to the Bronx, she stopped for an iced coffee. The early autumn heat and shattered sleep schedule made her sluggish. Especially after taking up night school.   </p><p>Between teaching junior dance classes and going to physical therapy, night school at Fordham Law was the only option she had. For the past month, she’s been living off coffee, stress, and about five hours of sleep a night. Every day, Valorie would tell herself that all of this was worth it in the end.   </p><p>The textbooks in her messenger bag weighed heavily on her shoulder. She sighed as she saw the door of her lecture hall still open. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The act was in vain as she bumped into someone when she tried to enter the double doors of the large classroom. Her bag slipped off her arm and toppled onto the floor.   </p><p>Valorie groaned, “Goddammit.”   </p><p>She knelt down to pick up her scattered notebooks. As she reached out for her textbook, it was grabbed by another hand. Valorie glanced up at the man she collided with. Her heart raced as a blush rose to her cheeks. Blue-green eyes stared at her filled with concern. Her own rainbows of gold and blue were wide as she swallowed thickly. Her throat suddenly dry. Her words wouldn’t leave her chest.  </p><p>“God, I'm sorry about that,” The man said. A thick New York accent sent butterflies of nerves to Valorie’s stomach.   </p><p>She quickly grabbed her textbook from his hands. “No,” she stumbled to find words through her embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it. It was totally my bad.”   </p><p>Valorie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.   </p><p>“You sure? You're not hurt, are you?”  </p><p>She laughed. “What are you? Some kind of white knight?”   </p><p>He shrugged. “I’d like to think so.”   </p><p>Valorie rolled her eyes. Shaking her head, she entered the lecture hall with Mr. White Knight following her. A handful of students were scattered in seats around the room. The professor was nowhere to be seen. A sigh of relief washed over her. “So, Staten Island accent, hero complex, and cheesy mustache? Let me guess, you’re a cop?”   </p><p>“Is it that obvious?”   </p><p>Valorie smirked, “No.” She sat in a seat towards the back of the class. “But you just confirmed it, Magnum.”   </p><p>He scoffed, “Right...” Valorie’s eyes followed the man as he sat a few seats away from her. Her focus soon drifted around the room until the professor finally arrived. She saw the eyes of the other students glaze over as the professor’s monotone voice droned about philosophical law. Her pen tapped a rhythm against the wooden table in front of her.   </p><p>She sighed to herself. Who knew law school could possibly be this boring? The hour and a half lecture felt like it would last forever. Valorie glanced down at the tabletop to see a small folded piece of paper next to her elbow. She looked at the cop sitting just a seat away. His eyes were focused on the lecture, but his face was just as disinterested as the rest of the class.   </p><p>Valorie made sure the professor’s attention wasn’t on her as she slid the note closer to her. She discreetly opened it to see a crudely drawn doodle of the professor. She held in a chuckle. Picking up her brightly colored pen, she added a speech bubble and quoted an infamous phrase he used whenever he was about to go off-topic, ‘If Aristotle were here...’   </p><p>Valorie casually passed the note back to her classmate. As if on cue, the lecture was paused with a tale of Aristotle and the class groaned collectively.   </p><p>The two of them passed the paperback and forth as the professor lengthened the lecture with his anecdote. The last note sent before the class time came to an end was a simple question from the man.   </p><p>‘What’s your name, gorgeous?’   </p><p>A flattering pink tint colored her cheeks. She glanced at him, biting her lip as she tried hid her smile.  </p><p>“Valorie,” she whispered, reaching out to shake his hand. “Valorie Xavier.”   </p><p>“Dominick Carisi, jr,” he said with a smirk. He shook her hand. “Call me Sonny.”   </p><hr/><p>The caffeine coursing through her veins did nothing to help Valorie keep her focus on the words in her law books. The words were flying off the pages and circled around her mind. Her eyes were exhausted. Even her glasses weren’t enough to stop the blurriness that clouded her optics.   </p><p>She pulled her glasses off to rub her eyes and gain some shred of energy. She was alone in the library, surrounded by several textbooks and notebooks. It was about one in the morning and she was nowhere near done for the night. Valorie sighed, folding her arms over her textbook, and laying her head down.   </p><p>Maybe a few minutes of rest could help her regain her focus.   </p><p>After what felt like seconds after she closed her eyes, a crash of books on the tabletop and a booming voice jolted her awake.   </p><p>“Rise and shine, Princess!” Sonny exclaimed.   </p><p>Valorie groaned but a burst of energy coursed through her body. The detective chuckled at her reaction. She glared at him for waking her up.   </p><p>“God, Sonny. What the hell?”  </p><p>She yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Sonny pulled up a chair next to her. He placed a large cup of coffee in front of his study mate.   </p><p>She cocked her brow. “Whatcha got tonight?”  </p><p>“Large white chocolate mocha for you.”   </p><p>Valorie hummed, putting the cup to her lips. Sonny continued, “And the best study aid.” He pulled out a pastry box and watched Valorie’s eyes light up. “The best cannoli's in the whole city.”   </p><p>Valorie gasped, “You really are the best.” She helped herself, sighing graciously.   </p><p>Sonny flashed a genuine smile before taking a sip of his own coffee.   </p><p>“You should really take better care of yourself, Val. All I see you do is drink an alarming amount of coffee and struggle to stay awake half the time.”   </p><p>The young woman scoffed, “First thing you learn in law school is sleep is a privilege, not a right.”   </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Maybe you’re just bored.”  </p><p>Valorie cackled. “No. Not at all.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. “Doesn’t the philosophy of law in the modern world just turn you on?”   </p><p>She whined and thumped her head on the table three times. She glanced at Sonny out of the corner of her eye. Valorie studied his face carefully. He had shaved a week ago and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t happy with the result. His usual well-styled hair fell in his face, curling against his forehead. Soft features were shadowed by the dim lights of the library.   </p><p>“Why did you want to go to law school?”   </p><p>Sonny looked up at her from his book, making a sound of acknowledgment. “What?”  </p><p>Valorie rested her head in her hands. “We’ve seen each other in class for weeks, and we never thought to ask what brought us here?”  </p><p>“That philosophy is getting to your head, Doll.”   </p><p>She pushed him as they laughed together. “I’m serious, Sonny.”   </p><p>“I’ll tell you if you grant me the same latitude.”  </p><p>Valorie bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. “You first.”   </p><p>He sighed, “I wanted to be a priest when I was younger. But life goes in different ways. And I didn’t intend to become a lawyer. But I started law school to become a better cop, and ended up wanting more.”   </p><p>Valorie’s eyes sparkled curiously. A grin spread across her lips. Sonny smiled back at her. “What about you?” he asked.   </p><p>“What about me?” She said cheekily.   </p><p>He chuckled. “No offense, but you look like you could do a number of other things before settling for nights at law school in the Bronx.”   </p><p>Valorie huffed out a laugh. Sonny smirked. “So? What’s your story, Red?”  </p><p>“A few years ago, I would’ve never thought about going to law school. I was a principal dancer with the New York City Ballet until this happened.” Valorie gestured to the leg brace on her right side. “Patellar Tendonitis, ruptured kneecap, torn ACL, and Coxa saltans, or snapping hip syndrome. One of those on its own is a career-ender, but all of them at once? Forget about it.”   </p><p>“Sorry to hear that, Val.”  </p><p>She shrugged, “Like you said, ‘life goes different ways.’ Anyways, after two years of surgeries and high dose pain killers, I didn’t want to become a statistic. So, I opted for physical therapy and a change of pace.”   </p><p>“So, why law?”   </p><p>“Spite, mostly,” she said cockily. “Before my injury, I was seeing this guy. I didn’t see it as very serious. And when I was out of work, he asked me to marry him. Said he would take care of me not that I couldn’t dance.”   </p><p>“Guessing you didn’t like that?”  </p><p>Valorie rolled her eyes. “Please. If I wanted to be a lonely housewife to some wall street douchebag that wanted a trophy wife, I would be divorced twice already. And when I broke it off, in typical asshole fashion, he says I'll be back when I realize I’ll never get anyone better than him.”   </p><p>She chuckled.   </p><p>“Wow,” Sonny said through a laugh. “Turning down wall street guys to go to law school at night.”   </p><p>“What can I say? I'm a foster kid from the East Village that’s had to work for everything I got. Like I’m gonna let some rich prick tell me what to do with my life? There’s not a man on this Earth that can tell me what to do.”   </p><p>In the dim lighting of the library, Sonny could see her rainbow eyes sparkling. A small, teasing smile lit up her face. She leaned in close to Sonny and whispered, “Not even you, Dominick.”   </p><p>Valorie’s words sent a chill down his spine. Her twinkle of laughter made his chest tight. His heart raced and his stomach felt like it had turned upside down. A voice in the back of his mind echoed over and over again.   </p><p>‘<em> You like her, don’t you? </em>’  </p><p>Sonny cautiously reached for her hand, but she pulled away.   </p><p>Valorie sighed, “It’s getting late. I should get home.”   </p><p>Sonny nodded reluctantly as they gathered their books. Words caught in his throat and he struggled to put a coherent sentence together without flubbing up. “You... gotta teach a class?”   </p><p>She groaned. “Ugh. Don’t remind me. Nine A.M. classes of ten-year old's, who’s fathers have too many wondering eyes. So, I'd like to have a few hours' sleep before I have to deal with that.”   </p><p>Valorie tucked a mountain of books under her arm and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder before she quickly picked up the pastry box.   </p><p>“I am taking the rest of these.”   </p><p>Sonny shook his head and chuckled. He pulled his leather jacket over his hoodie. “Fine. But I’m driving you home.”   </p><p>She raised her eyebrow at him. “I’m guessing that’s not up for debate?”   </p><p>Sonny opened the library door for Valorie and descended the steps, walking by her side. The chill of the autumn night sent a shiver up Valorie’s back. She pulled her cropped denim jacket close to her chest.   </p><p>“Like I’m letting you go all the way to Alphabet City form the Bronx alone? That's not happening.”   </p><p>Valorie rolled her eyes but smiled. Sonny opened the passenger door of his car for her. She thanked him quietly. He quickly entered and started the engine. “And they say chivalry is dead,” she joked.   </p><p>“Call me old fashioned.”   </p><p>The twenty-minute trip was filled with the two of them rambling about the troubles of law school. Valorie ranted for a solid ten minutes. “I swear to God, if I get cold-called in constitutional law on more time, I'll jump out a fucking window.”   </p><p>Yellow street lights illuminated the sidewalk on the street of Valorie’s redbrick walkup. Sonny parked across the street of the building. The golden glow outside pained Valorie’s face in a heavenly light. The tightness in Sonny’s chest returned. He cleared his throat before speaking.   </p><p>“I could walk you up if you want?” His voice came out shaky and nervous.   </p><p>Valorie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”   </p><p>Sonny met her eyes. He felt a rush of blood heat up his face to the tips of his ears. He prayed that it was dark enough to hide the blush from Valorie.   </p><p>“But,” she continued. “Though I am flattered, I think I’ll be fine with walking a few hundred feet to my door.”   </p><p>Sonny chuckled. “Right. Of course.”   </p><p>Valorie stepped out of the car, leaning into the open passenger door. “Thanks for the ride.” Her voice came out smooth and sensual, making his heart leap into his throat and his nerves tingle to his fingertips. She grabbed her books and winked at him as she shut the door. Sonny let out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding in. He watched as she unlocked the front door to her building and disappeared behind the iron gate.   </p><p>Valorie ascended the several flights of stairs up to her loft apartment. She knew her brother would still be awake when she got there. She huffed while opening the industrial-style door.   </p><p>“Danny,” she called out, closing the door behind her. “I’m home.”  </p><p>She groaned, placing her various law books on the kitchen bar. A bouquet of bright pink roses sat on the countertop in a crystal vase. Valorie knit her eyebrows in confusion. She called out into the apartment once more.   </p><p>“Danny? There’re flowers in here. Did one of your admirers from the club sent you gifts again?”   </p><p>Her brother rounded the corner of the hallway. Danny was a tall man with dark skin and a shaved head. He came from the bathroom holding a washcloth to his face, cleaning off the make-up he wore for his job.   </p><p>“I wish,” he said in an effeminate voice. “They’re for you, from Evan.”   </p><p>Valorie sighed, rolling her eyes. “Again?”  </p><p>Danny nodded, “Mm-hmm. The third one in four months and still no response. You would think he’d get the hint.”   </p><p>She shook her head. Reading the card attached to the flowers with a white ribbon; the same apology he sent before. She scoffed, “Evan doesn’t hear anything he doesn’t want to hear.”   </p><p>“Maybe you should tell him you’re dating that cute cop from your law school.” Valorie blushed at her brother’s teasing. “How was the study date?”   </p><p>“It wasn’t a date.”   </p><p>“Oh, really?” He picked up the box of cannoli. “So, you just have a cute guy giving you baked goods out of the kindness of his heart?”  </p><p>“Mm-hm,” she smirked.   </p><p>“Oh, you lucky bitch.”   </p><p>Valorie laughed. She picked up the vase and took it to the sink. She dumped the water down the drain and threw the note and ribbon in the trash.   </p><p>“How was Mimi tonight?” Valorie referred to her brother’s drag persona.   </p><p>Danny’s face lit up in excitement. He pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and flashed it to his sister. “She did excellently.”   </p><p>When Danny made the decision to work at a gay bar in their neighborhood, Valorie was supportive. He was saving money to go to college. And he figured he could make the most money tending bar and performing drag shows on the weekends.   </p><p>Valorie smiled brightly at her younger sibling. She grabbed the bouquet and walked to the window. “Is the trash can still on the roof?”  </p><p>She looked back at Danny, who followed her to the fire escape.   </p><p>Her boots clicked against the rusted metal of the steps. They climbed to the roof to see nothing but an old tin garbage can next to the edge of the roof. Valorie huffed, glancing over the side of the building to see Sonny’s mustang still parked on the other side of the street.   </p><p>‘<em> Typical cop. </em>’   </p><p>Valorie tossed the flowers into the can. She picked up a book of matches off an old card table. Without a word, she lit two of them and threw them on top of the roses. The petals slowly withered; their pink color fading to an ashy black.   </p><p>Valorie leaned against the tall ledge of the roof. Danny stood next to her. He glanced down at the street below. He saw a man looking up at them from his car.   </p><p>“Is that your new boyfriend?”  </p><p>She turned and caught Sonny’s eye. The detective waved and smiled sheepishly. She sighed, shaking her head. “He’s not my boyfriend.”   </p><p>Valorie pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and sent a message. ‘Go home, Sonny.’   </p><p>With that, she ignored her messages and the time of the morning, and just stared into the flickering light of the small fire she started.   </p><p>“You got any smokes left?” Danny asked.   </p><p>Valorie nodded, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans to pull out a half-empty pack of cigarettes. She took two out and handed one to her brother before place one to her lips. Danny struck another match to light their cigarettes. Valorie sighed, letting out a puff of smoke.  </p><p>She closed her eyes, letting the chemicals rush to her brain, giving her a slight high and relaxing her anxious nerves.   </p><p>“And here I thought you had gotten over all your vices.”  </p><p>“Not even close.”  </p><p>“Any urges?”   </p><p>“Everyday.”   </p><p>Danny paused. “So, tell me about this guy. From Fordham.”   </p><p>Valorie chuckled through the smoke. “He’s a nice guy. A little overprotective. Wouldn’t even let me go home on my own.”   </p><p>“Awe, what a gentleman.”   </p><p>“Yeah, but when are guys like him my type? I’m not dating until I'm out of law school.”   </p><p>Danny laughed.   </p><p>“What?” Valorie questioned.   </p><p>“You are so gonna fuck him.”   </p><p>“I do have self-control, Danny. You don’t think I want to take him upstairs right now?”   </p><p>She glanced at the street. Sonny was gone. She should’ve felt relief, but her heart sank in dread. “Doesn’t matter anyway.”   </p><p>“What? He doesn’t like you that way?”   </p><p>“I never said that.”   </p><p>“Are you being intentionally difficult, or is this a new thing you’re trying out?”   </p><p>Valorie huffed, “I don’t have time for a serious relationship. And Sonny is just a friend.”   </p><p>Danny threw his cigarette butt into the ashes of the dying fire. “If you say so.”   </p><p>He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “It’s late, Val. I’m heading to bed.”   </p><p>She hummed.   </p><p>Danny cocked his head. “You coming?”  </p><p>“Yeah. I'll be down in a minute.”  </p><p>Valorie made no indication that she would move from her spot once he was down the fire escape. The chill in the air and a slight breeze blew through her bright hair. The sounds of the city below fell deaf on her ears. Her mind was racing with a mix of emotions. Rage, confusion, longing.   </p><p>‘Why can’t this just be simple?’   </p><p>She threw her cigarette into the pile of ash that accumulated in the trash can. As she climbed into the apartment window, her cellphone rang in her jacket pocket.   </p><p>She smiled at the name flashing on the screen. Valorie quickly went to her room and shut the door. She answered, her voice low in the receiver.   </p><p>“I thought you’d be asleep by now?”  </p><p>Sonny chuckled, his voice raspy from the other end of the line, “I could ask you the same thing.”   </p><p>“I had to deal with something first.”   </p><p>Valorie held the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she got ready for bed. She slipped into the bathroom to get the taste of smoke out of her mouth.   </p><p>“Burning flowers on the roof? He must’ve been some bastard,” Sonny joked.   </p><p>Valorie scoffed. “Wouldn’t be the first time, and it’s probably not going to be the last.” She sat on the edge of her bed.   </p><p>Sonny paused. The long silence made it feel like he was going to say something important. “.... Get some rest, Doll.”   </p><p>The sincerity in his voice made her heart race. Her chest was tight. The warmth that ignited in her body was the only thing distracting her from the dull pain that haunted her constantly.  </p><p>“Good night, Sonny.”   </p><p>She watched for the screen on her phone to go dark. She couldn’t bring herself to end it. She guessed Sonny felt the same. He took a minute to hang up, and she was met with the dark reflection of her face.   </p><p>A burning pain crept up her leg. She groaned, stretching her leg out in front of her. Valorie’s slight moment of peace came crashing down around her and she was back into her reality. The crack in the bathroom door showed the darkness behind it. Every fiber in her body begged her to go to it; drag herself into the pit and take hold of the half-empty orange bottle that was in her medicine cabinet.   </p><p>Valorie sighed; marching across the room to close the door and stop the impulse from growing stronger. She gripped the knob. Letting out a shaky breath as she leaned against the door, resting her forehead on the cool wood panel. The pain subsided on its own and went back to the tolerable numbing sensation that Valorie could live with.   </p><p>She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She calmed her mind and she was herself again. Valorie sat back on her bed. She turned off the lamp on her bedside table. The only light shining was the warm glow of the fairy lights on the fire escape outside her window.  </p><p>Valorie pulled the heavy blankets over her shoulders. She let the sounds of the city slowly lull her to sleep. Her eyes closed and the image of Sonny’s charming smile flashed through her mind. She fell asleep soon after that; not knowing that she too was on Sonny’s mind.      </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>